


i just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine

by caminahz



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme Fills [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Don't worry, F/F, i got yall, i'm on it though, lack of caminah fic is bothering me, semi-nsfw meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semi-nsfw meme #10 | dinah is jealous and possessive and camila's friend is visiting her at a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine

It's not that Dinah doesn't like Hailee. It's just that she's never had competition for Camila's attention. Everyone in the group is close to her but everyone knows that it's  _camilaanddinah_  and  _dinahandcamila_  until the end of time.  _Always_.

Hailee comes to one of their California shows on the first leg of their "Reflection" tour, and she spends a lot of time before the show backstage hugged up to Camila, raving about her music, and how she missed her  _Ballz_   _baby_. (Dinah doesn't like how close the nickname is to her own for Camila and definitely thinks she's, like, required to change it when that's the case.)

Hailee leaves just before the girls begin their walk to the stage, hugging the other girls and planting a kiss on Camila's cheek on her way out. 

Dinah trails behind in the dressing room for a few seconds so she's the last one in the line. She reaches around Will to grab Camila's arm and pull her to the back with her, she smiles sweetly at the man when he asks what they're up to, and promises that they'll be right there. 

Her eyes land on Camila, whose eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, as soon as Will rounds the corner. She takes a step forward.

Camila takes one back. "Why are we still here? We need to get ready to go on stage, China.."

Dinah hands latch onto Camila's wrists. She backs Camila into the wall behind her, and holds the Latina's hands above her head. "I don't like the way you were cuddled up to Hannah."

Camila rolls her eyes, "You know her name is Hailee. You don't have to be jealous, Dinah, I'm all yours," A smirk spreads over Camila's lips, "That is, if you stop playing games and  _make_  me yours."

"I'm  _not_  jealous," Dinah insists, pressing the smaller girl's arms to the wall harder. "Like, at all."

"Jealous, possessive, threatened," Camila lists. "You're all of those, baby."

Dinah shivers at the pet name. "So what if I am?" She gives in, unpinning the older girl's arms. "Hillary was way too close to you the entire time."

Camila ignores the intentional mess up. "Like I said, you have your chance to make me yours right now." She wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck, leaning up on her tip toes. "You're hot when you're jealous, Cheenz. It's especially hot knowing the way you feel despite always trying to swerve me in public."

Dinah presses her lips to Camila's, resting her hands on her hips. She quickly deepens the kiss, sucking Camila's bottom lip between hers, eliciting a moan from the Latina, 3 years of suppressed feelings being poured into the kiss.

She pulls Camila closer to her, who in turn just wraps her legs around the girl's waist in true Camila fashion. Dinah moves her hands to the girl's ass, at the same time moving her mouth to her neck.

Dinah sucks at her neck gently, careful not to leave a mark. She moves across her neck, no longer sucking, pleasuring her best friend in the third to best way she knows how. She kisses and kisses, all the quiet moans from the small Latina fueling her. She begins to kiss along the exposed skin of her neck that her costume isn't covering.

" _Dinah_ ," Camila moans out. "Dinah, wait--" She pushes her head away as it sets back in where they are and what they need to be doing in less than 3 minutes. "We need to go, babe. Like, now. Will's not gonna be happy if we miss the walk out onto the stage."

" _Fine_ ," Dinah groans, pressing a soft kiss to Camila's neck before letting her down. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Camila smiles, leaning up to kiss Dinah again, running her tongue over the girl's bottom lip and pulling away when she feels Dinah trying to deepen it.

She laces her fingers with Dinah's and starts to walk toward the stage. "What's our story about our swollen lips and obvious worked up states?"

"I had you up against a wall moaning my name," Dinah answers simply without hesitation. She laughs when Camila slaps her arm, "I'm kidding, Walz, we can just say you're  _finally_  mine."


End file.
